Maybe But Maybe Not
by SpainDeBoss
Summary: Gilbert is pressured by Ludwig, his little brother, into telling his childhood friend, Elizabeta, that he loved her. But, he is unsure that he loves her; maybe... but maybe not. Everyone else sees it, and wonders why Gilbert doesn't. Will he finally man up enough to confess his love to Elizabeta?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hai guys! After about a week of planning, I am back and ready to write for you all! I know you all don't see it, but right now I am making a really determined face }:)**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_'I know that they want me to ask her out... But being immortal... if I were to ask Elizabeta to be my, the Awesome Prussia's, girlfriend, what happens if we break up? How am I supposed to know what to do if I mess up? How do I know that she loves me... or hate me?_

_'Does she love me? Maybe... but, then again, maybe not.'_

Walking was hard for me. It always had been since the war, but it is even more challenging now that I am _constantly _thinking about her. Not like I mind thinking about her; she is absolutely beautiful, and I like seeing her face in my mind, with a smile or just that adorable little face that she makes when she is reading, where she scrunches up her nose and has a light blush that is pretty much always there.

But that is not my problem.

_My _problem is that I think about her too much. As I walk, the sound of her singing an old song while she is cleaning pretty much always floats into my mind. And if it isn't her songs, then it is her cooking, *Oh em _gee_, her cooking.* that wiggles it's delicious smell into my nose and I can practically taste the anticipation of seeing her again in my mouth.

The constant thought of her was not my problem; it was how much that beautiful face distracts me.

So, for once, I didn't have my mind on her, which was really rare these days. I was studying. There was this huge test tomorrow, nothing that the Awesome Prussia could not handle, but even though I was still really old in human years, I was practically a teen-aged rebel in the Hetalian world.

I knew of no mortal humans that weren't immediately attached to my little brother's government, and those people were just as stuck up as my little brother. Not that I didn't love little Luddie to death, but really, when his friend Feliciano wasn't there around him to "tame him", he was quite a snob. Anyway, Luddie is not my point. My not knowing actual humans means that I lack sufficient dating advice, even though there are hundreds on countries in this world. This means that I have NO IDEA what to do when I am actually told to face up to my feelings that I may or may not have for Elizabeta. I know that I have had a crush on her for the longest time now, but...

I dunno...

Her face just reminds me of sunshine and lilies and flowers like that one that she always puts in her hair. Her laugh makes me tingle inside...

Everything about that girl drives me nuts.

Every single time that I see her, my stomach does a thousand tiny flips as if it were performing a circus show for all of my little blood vessels in my immortal body. Which isn't surprising, I mean, I _am _the Awesome Prussia; putting on a circus for everyone to see has to be the best, which is only the best when the fattest thing in my body does flips.

I'm getting sidetracked.

...

My crush on Elizabeta was nothing more than a crush, right? Right. I only like her because of my family's history with hers. That is all it is...

I closed my math textbook that I desperately needed for my test, even though I would never admit that I, the Awesome Prussia, has to study, and lied my head down on the book. I could continue studying tomorrow and then get all I need in my head before the day after tomorrow comes. I drifted off, and as time went by, my sleep gradually got deeper, and deeper, and deeper, until I believed I was no longer actually me anymore.

_"Ma!" Silence is heard until my body is vigorously shaken. "Ma!" A German accent that I can't really pin on a person I know yells at me. "Ma, Can you tell me ze name of ze food zat we ate ze oder day?"_

_"Oly, it was called macaroni. Did you like it that much?" I said, and rolled over on my side. I tried to close my eyes again, but a man a golden blonde hair popped over me with a derpy looking grin on his face. He looked almost like my brother, but that can't be true; Luddie almost never smiles._

_"JA! JA JA ZE MACARONI WAS SO YUMMY! MAZZEW YOU MUST MAKE EET AGAIN!" Oliver said to me._

_"Do you want it for breakfast, Oliver?" I said, and I sat up. Goosebumps instantly sprang to my arms, and then I got up. My stomach was swelling; I knew that it was almost time for my little Ludwig to come out. My long, light brown hair fell from my face, and I stood up out of bed. "Oly, can you go and turn on the heat? I'm freezing." Oliver complied, and then left the room._

_"Ja, zhere you go Madd." Oliver said, as he walked into the room. "Zat macaroni sounds totally amazing, Maddison."_

I woke up with a start and was ready to puke; I am almost sure that in that dream... I was carrying my own brother...

No, no, that cannot be true becase I, the Awesome Prussia, am NOT a woman.

But, that woman looked like Elizabeta...

Could that be us? In the Future?

Maybe... But Maybe Not...

**A/N: How was that? I think that I am going to alternate point of views between Hungary and Prussia. Oh, and incase you didn't notice, this first chapter was in the point of view of "ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA"**

**So,**

_**Ciao!~~~~~~~~SpainDeBoss**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Marikaite chikyuu Marikaite chikyuu Marikaite chikyuu boku Hetalia! Aaaahhhh! Hitofude de Miero subarashii sekai! Nagagutsu de kanpai da! Hetaliaaaaaa!"**_

"Hungary-san?"

"Oh, Kiku! Hello there!" Kiku blushed and then glanced down at my bag.

"Might I ask why I run into you here of all places?" He looks around and glances down, and blushes harder. I giggle, and tug at my bathing suit. I knew I shouldn't have worn this bikini, but it was so nice out today, and I felt like going for a swim... I should have used my one piece... I will remember that next time.

"Well... it was just so nice out today, and then I just felt like coming for a swim and it - I - uhm..." I blushed, and glanced at Prussia swimming with his beloved Gilbird. "Yea..." Kiku sighed.

"Hungary-san, as your best friend, I refuse to let you hang up on him for any longer. I will give him 4 week to fess up his love for you, but after that, I am _going _to call his little brother to take care of the problem." Kiku rubs his temples, and attempts to get rid of the now forming headache.

"I'm sorry, Kiku..." I hug him, and then he nods. I let go, and then he runs to the wave pool and hops in. Kiku is really scary at times... but it is always for the best. I walk to the diving board and climb all the way to the top. I take a deep breathe and...

Jump.

I spin in the air 3 times, and then position my hands in front of my head and braced for contact with the water. It hits my head first, and as I go in, I launch my lower half forward to perform an underwater front flip. I swam all the way to the steps that allowed smaller people to enter the pool and came up about 4 feet in front of the 1st, and lowest, step. I wade over to the steps and sit on the 3rd step up. Prussia swims over to me and then sits a step below me. The water reaches up to his neck and reflects on his pale face.

"That was good." he said and smiled at me.

I blushed, and the water became 13 million times hotter. "Thanks... but I did the flip too late..." I said. I stood up and began to climb up the diving board ladder again. "I am going to do it again."

Once again, I take a breathe and then approach the edge of the diving board.

"Okay..." I heard Prussia shout up at me.

I begin to bounce up and down, and up and down a coupe of times. Finally, I worked up enough height to jump. This time, I did 2 flips in mid-air, spun three times and then positioned my hands in front of my face. My hands hit the water. I swim to the stairs once again, and then resurface, only to be face-to-face with Prussia.

"OHEMGEETHATWASSOCOOOLYOUHAVETOTEACHMEHOWTODOTHAT!" Prussia said, and I blushed; did he really think that _that _was _cool_?

"Thanks! I'm glad you liked it, but if I start to teach you, I'm going to have to start you off small. Do you know how to dive?"

"_Ja!_" Prussia said, and then got out of the pool with his white and black swim trunks showing off on his upper legs quite nicely. He stood at the deep end of the pool and raised his arms in front of his face to hit, and efficiently block, the sting of the water when he comes into contact with it.

Prussia jumps and Gilbird flies over to my shoulder and perches on it, making a few happy sounding chirps at his owner as if to say, "Good job!" Prussia swims over to wehre I am, and then surfaces from the water.

"Great! That is correct, however, we might need to work on how your feet are positioned as you are about to enter the water." I said, demonstrating what I meant with my hands. "Your legs are kind of bent, as they should be, but the way that they sit, which is where one leg is way up," I point upwards, "There, and one leg is way down," I point downwards," there, could be crucial points taken off if you ever decide to go pro." Prussia nodded his head and smiled.

"So, I should try to keep my legs straight, but bent?" he says, and then uses his arms to symbolize his legs.

"Yes! That is right, but you must keep them like that the whole way through in a simple dive. The only reason they wouldn't be straight is if you were doing a high-dive, but even then, your legs don't stray too far from the original leg formation." I said.

"Oh that is _awesome!_" he said, and then ran over to the deep end again. He positioned his hands once again, and looked down at his legs to be sure they are bent enough and in line. He bends a little, and then-

Jumps.

This time, it is perfect, and he jumps with such grace that it could make my mother cry. He hits the water, barely making a splash, and then swims over to me again and collects his bird off of my shoulder.

"PRUSSIATHATWASSOAWESOME!YOUDIDSUCHANAMAZINGJOB,HOLYCRAPICOULDNOTHAVEDONETHATONMYFIRSTTIMEDIVINGEVENIFIKNEWHOWTOFOR,LIKE,AMILLIONYEARS,THATWASSOCOOLLLL!" I shouted, with a HUGE smile, and blush, across my face.

"THANKYOUSOMUCHTATHFELTSOCOOLIDON'TEVENKNOWHOWIDIDTHAT!HOWDIDIDOTHAT!?" he said, with an even larger grin across his face. Water dripped from his hair and down his face and dripped off from his chin. His red eyes looked almost like liquid as the colour in his eyes went glossy and shiny like the water in the pool that we were at.

"I don't know, but I think that you might have done this before. Did your mom ever show you how when you were younger?" I said.

"No, mine and Luddie's mother never showed us anything that had to do with swimming, it was always something to do with cleaning or cooking. Dad always showed us the sports things, and even then, the only thing he taught us having to do with water is how to do the breaststroke." He said.

"Oh, that makes sense. Those that already know how to do the breaststroke are obviously fast learners, so they can primarily learn how to dive really quickly. Prussia, you're a visual learner, right?"

"That is right! The Awesome Prussia is a visual learner!" he said, and did a small salute with two of his fingers.

"Okay, that partially explains it." Prussia shrugged and I smiled at him. Gilbird flew off of his shoulder and chirped at Prussia.

"What? No way! Okay... maybe that is a bit true..." he said, with the slightest detection of a blush on his face.

"Prussia, are you speaking to... your bird?"

"Yes! THEASWESOMEPRUSSIAISAMAZINGWITHANIMALSRIGHTGILBIRD?" he said, and his blush did everything except get smaller.

I love him...

But does he love me too?

Maybe...

But Maybe Not...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So, you'll never believe who gave me inspiration for this chapter. I won't tell you just yet c;**

**Gilbert's POV**

I awoke with a large amount of self-confidence, something that isn't new to me, but is also surprising. For the first time since I had discovered my love for Elizabeta, I _actually _wanted to tell her today. Strange, right? Well, might as well! What can go wrong? I am the Awesome Prussia, and I succeed at _everything _I do. Not like I'd admit failing to anyone else.

I decided to get up and actually tell her of my love for her, instead of _thinking _about doing so. So I got up. I got dressed in a pair of jeans that didn't hug me too tightly and we really comfortable that were blue-ish black and a sky blue shirt (of course with "the Awesome Prussia" in big red letters with a large red arrow pointing up at my face) with a black pair of beat up sneakers. I looked at myself in the mirror, grabbed my bike keys and then patted my scar before I walked out of the door. "Don't fail me today, 'kay?" I whispered to the already-healed bullet hole on my ankle, and then the same to my already-healed bullet hole on my thigh.

I walked out to my bike, and cranked the engine. Some stupid song that was about other stupid stuff came on and flooded the morning air with loud lyrics and an off beat. I scowled and switched off the radio. I pulled out of my driveway after pulling on and securing my helmet and then kicking up the kick-stand. I eased my way out of my suburban neighborhood, waving at a few of the elderly early-birds, who gladly smiled back at me and waved briefly before piling into their cars to head to the local diner for breakfast.

I joined the morning-rush traffic on the highway and made my way over to Hungary's home. I was going to spend the day with her, but I wasn't going to tell her of my love until later that night. I slowly rode my bike, trying to make my engine as quiet as possible as not to disturb the sleeping teenagers who often threw books or cans of soda that are still full at me in the mornings, to Hungary's driveway and pulled in, effectively hushing my bike when I shut it off. Silence once again settled over the already hushed neighborhood. I quietly left my bike after re-setting the kickstand and balancing it by the lamp post that was in the corner of Elizabeta's yard. In shorter words, right where the sidewalk and her driveway meet.

I walked up her front steps of her Victorian-styled home, complete with a miniature gargoyle in her front yard as a joke that I offered to her last Christmas, and let myself in through the window which is pretty-much always open. As you can see, I have been doing this for a lot longer that you think. Since before I got those wounds and scars on my legs.

I grabbed a pan and a few eggs, cheese, ham and bacon, chives, pepper and salt. I started cracking eggs, and poured them into the pan that I hadn't put on the stove yet, then added about 2 spoon-fulls of milk. I stirred them up,being sure to whisk everything evenly. Finally, after I had decided that everything was evenly whisked, I added pepper, salt and chives to the omelet. I grabbed another pan and then buttered it u, then put the bacon and ham in there. After about 2 minutes, it started sizzling. _Music to my ears! _The omelet hardened up some, and then is when I started adding a layer of cheese. Then the meet finished, so I sprinkled and spread the meat onto the first layer of cheese. Then I added a second layer of cheese.

I got out the bread and plugged in the toaster. Hungary would wake up soon, so I had to hurry. I added a second layer of meat and then a third layer of cheese to the omelet while the bread cooked. When the 6 pieces of bread popped out, I plopped on a clean oven-mitt from the drawer and then grabbed them all and placed the toast onto a large plate. Then I folded the omelet over, and then transferred it to the plate. I cut it in half, grabbing two smaller plates. I placed one half of the omelet on one plate, with 2 pieces of bread. I grabbed out the strawberry preserves and smothered a large amount of it onto each piece of bread. Then I grabbed the sour cream and dolloped a bit onto the plate. I grabbed a glass, and I was pouring orange juice as Elizabeta walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Gil." She said, in between yawns. I smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful!" I said, arising a blush from Elizabeta. It was rare that I called her that, but hey, I calls 'em as I sees 'em!

"What'd ya make?" She asked. I brought her plate over and set it down on the counter. Elizabeta took her place on a stool at the taller counter, moving her food and drink closer to her.

"I made omelets with a whole bunch of cheese, know why?"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes at me. "Why?" she said, with fake enthusiasm.

"Because I..." I took a deep breath. "AM THE _AWESOME PRUSSIA!_" Elizabeta laughed and then took a bite of her omelet after dipping it in the sour cream.

"Thanks, Gil. THis is really good!" She said through a full mouth.

I smiled and then buttered and sugared my own toast. I started on my food, also enjoying it. I wasn't really thinking until Elizabeta cleared her throat. She fidgeted around in her seat, and then as she fidgeted, she moved the stool with her. I shifted, now focusing completely on her. If the stool moved too much, I wanted to ma-

Sure enough, it toppled over. Elizabeta's stool took a moment to fall over, and just before she hit the ground, I dove underneath her. She landed on me, with my ribs and stomach effectively breaking her fall. It knocked the wind outta me, but at least she was okay. It took her a second to register what had happened, but when she did, her eyes widened, but she didn't move off of me.

"Gilbert..." She said. "Uhm..."

"_Ja?_" I said, inclining her to say whatever was on her mind.

"Sorry." she said, a slight blush spreading across her face. "Uhm, Gil, could you mind closing your eyes when I get up I'm in my gown... and it is relatively short... not that I don't trust you... I just mean... it's embarrassing."

I giggled. I closed my eyes. "Get off me, beautiful."

I loved this girl so much.


	4. Chapter 4

"Get off me, beautiful." I said. It took her a second to get up, but she did, and I was sure to cover my eyes. I may love this woman, but I'm no liar. "Eat your food, I've got plans for us today." I said, as mine was finished already.

"Okie dokie!" She said, and then picked up the stool that had fallen on the ground. She picked up her plate, and moved to the living room, and flicked on the TV. I moved in there, and sat down next to her. I draped my arm around her, and looked at her face. "So what are we doing today, _bester Freund?" _I blushed. I loved the way she sounded when she spoke my native tongue, it just sounded so natural.

"It's a secret!" I said, and winked. Hungary giggled then went back to eating. A news report came on, and said something about a kidnapper that had been reported for frequently taking people with long, greyish-brown hair that was wavy. I didn't really pay attention to it, as the place wehre we were going was full of people and no one really dared to take someone in a place full of people as they might make a scene. And plus Elizabeta was really, really strong. Like... _really _strong.

**~not finished yet, but im posting this anyway~**


End file.
